swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Anime
SAO season1.png Poster.png SAO E01.png|World of Swords: Episode 1|link=Sword Art Online Episode 01 SAO E02.png|Beater: Episode 2|link=Sword Art Online Episode 02 SAO E03.png|The Red-Nosed Reindeer: Episode 3|link=Sword Art Online Episode 03 SAO E04.png|The Black Swordsman: Episode 4|link=Sword Art Online Episode 04 SAO E05.png|A Crime Within the Walls: Episode 5|link=Sword Art Online Episode 05 SAO E06.png|Phantom Avenger: Episode 6|link=Sword Art Online Episode 06 SAO E07.png|Warmth of the Heart: Episode 7|link=Sword Art Online Episode 07 SAO E08.png|Black & White Sword Dance: Episode 8|link=Sword Art Online Episode 08 SAO E09 BD.png|Blue-eyed Demon: Episode 9|link=Sword Art Online Episode 09 SAO E10 BD.png|Crimson Killing Intent: Episode 10|link=Sword Art Online Episode 10 SAO E11 BD.png|Morning Dew Girl: Episode 11|link=Sword Art Online Episode 11 SAO E12.png|Yui's Heart: Episode 12|link=Sword Art Online Episode 12 SAO E13.png|Edge of Hell's Abyss: Episode 13|link=Sword Art Online Episode 13 SAO E14.png|The End of the World: Episode 14|link=Sword Art Online Episode 14 SAO E15 BD.png|Return: Episode 15|link=Sword Art Online Episode 15 SAO E16 BD.png|The Land of Fairies: Episode 16|link=Sword Art Online Episode 16 SAO E17 BD.png|Captive Queen: Episode 17|link=Sword Art Online Episode 17 SAO E18 BD.png|To the World Tree: Episode 18|link=Sword Art Online Episode 18 Metamorphosis.png|The Legrue Corridor: Episode 19|link=Sword Art Online Episode 19 Kirito vs Eugene.png|General of the Blazing Flames: Episode 20|link=Sword Art Online Episode 20 Truth.png|The Truth about ALfheim: Episode 21|link=Sword Art Online Episode 21 Worldtree Entrance.png|Grand Quest: Episode 22|link=Sword Art Online Episode 22 SAO 23 Kirito Leafa.png|Bonds: Episode 23|link=Sword Art Online Episode 23 Kirito challenges Sugou.png|Gilded Hero: Episode 24|link=Sword Art Online Episode 24 Aincard in ALO.png|The World Seed: Episode 25|link=Sword Art Online Episode 25 Sword_Art_Online_Extra_Edition_Ending.png|Extra Edition|link=Sword Art Online Extra Edition SAOIIlogo.png|Second Season Logo Kikuoka meeting Kazuto.png|World of Guns: SII Episode 1|link=Sword Art Online II Episode 01 Sinon in midair.png|Sniper of Ice: SII Episode 2|link=Sword Art Online II Episode 02 Vlcsnap-2014-07-21-17h18m58s224.png|SAO II - Episode 03|link=SAO II - Episode 03 Vlcsnap-2014-07-26-20h37m36s101.png|SAO II - Episode 04|link=SAO II - Episode 04 Sinon GGO.jpg|SAO II - Episode 05|link=SAO II - Episode 05 S2E06 08.png|SAO II - Episode 06|link=SAO II - Episode 06 S2E07 05.png|SAO II - Episode 07|link=SAO II - Episode 07 S2E08 05.png|SAO II - Episode 08|link=SAO II - Episode 08 Der Sword Art Online Anime ist eine Anime Adaptation der original Sword Art Online Light-Novel Reihe, die vin Kawahara Reki geschrieben wird. Der Anime wird unter der Direktion von Tomohiko Ito von A-1 Pictures produziert. Er wurde am 07. Juli 2012 in Japan erstmal ausgestrahlt, die englische Dub-Version folgte am 27. Juli 2013. Die zweite Staffel Sword Art Online II wird seit dem 05. Juli 2014 in Japan ausgestrahlt.http://www.swordart-online.net/phantom/#!/ Zeitgleich ist eine Version mit englischem Untertitel on Air. Die Version mit deutschem Untertitel wird mit einer Verzögerung von 6 Tagen im deutschen PayTV auf Animax gezeigt (siehe auch: Sword Art Online Anime im TV - Programm). __TOC__ Personal Unternehmen *'Animations Produktion:' A-1 Pictures *'Projekt Generalisierung:' GENCO *'Sound Produktion:' Dax Production *'Deutsche Synchonisierung:' Metz-Neun Synchron Studio- und Verlags GmbH * Deutscher Publisher: peppermint anime Besetzung Japanische Besetzung Aincrad (Sword Art Online) Fairy Dance (ALfheim Online) *Kazuhiro Yamaji as Yuuki Shouzou *Takehito Koyasu as Oberon (Sugou Nobuyuki) *Taketatsu Ayana as Leafa (Kirigaya Suguha) *Aya Endou as Kirigaya Midori *Ayumu Murase as Recon (Nagata Shinichi) *Mitsuaki Madono as Kagemune *Takuya Kirimoto as Sigurd *Kenta Miyake as Eugene *Sayuri Yahagi as Sakuya *Chiwa Saito as Alicia Rue *Tanaka Kazunari as Gtacs Extra Edition *Morikawa Toshiyuki as Kikuoka Seijirou *Hazama Michio as Nerakk/Kraken the Abyss Lord *Saka Osamu as Leviathan Phantom Bullet *Sawashiro Miyuki as Sinon (Asada Shino) *Kamiya Hiroshi as XeXeeD (Shigemura Tamotsu) *Shinomiya Gou as Yamikaze *Tsuruoka Satoshi as Dyne *Katsu Anri as Ginrou *Kenichirou Matsuda as Behemoth *Yōko Hikasa as Endou *Natsuki Hanae as Shinkawa Kyouji *Ayako Kawasumi as Nurse Aki (Aki Natsuki) Englische Besetzung Aincrad und Fairy Dance *Bryce Papenbrookhttp://www.swordart-onlineusa.com/staff/index.html as Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto) *Cherami Leigh as Asuna (Yuuki Asuna) *Stephanie Sheh as Yui *Sarah Anne Williams as Lisbeth (Shinozaki Rika) *Christine Marie Cabanos as Silica (Ayano Keiko) *Kevin M. Connolly as Heathcliff *Mark Diraison as Kayaba Akihiko *Kirk Thornton as Klein (Tsuboi Ryoutarou) *Patrick Seitz as Agil (Andrew Gilbert Mills) *Sean Chiplock as Diavel *Xanthe Huynh as Sachi *Cassandra Lee as Leafa (Kirigaya Suguha) *Todd Haberkorn as Oberon (Sugou Nobuyuki) Deutsche Besetzung https://www.synchronkartei.de/?action=show&type=serie&id=25667 Aincrad und Fairy Dance Musik Cover Single Crossing Field 3.jpg|Crossing field Cover Single Crossing Field.jpg|Crossing field Cover Single Crossing Field 2.jpg|Crossing field CrossingFieldREG.jpg|Crossing field Crossing field anime limited pressing.png|Crossing field Innocence Aoi Eir.png|Innocence Overfly Haruna luna.png|Overfly Nijinooto.png|Niji no Oto Aincrad *Opening Theme: Crossing Field by LiSA *Closing Theme : Yume Sekai by Tomatsu Haruka Fairy Dance *Opening Theme: Innocence 'by Aoi Eir *Closing Theme : 'Overfly 'by Haruna Luna Extra Edition *Closing Theme: 'Niji no Oto by Aoi Eir Phantom Bullet *Opening Theme: IGNITE by Aoi Eir SwordArt-Online.net *Closing Theme: Startear by Haruna Luna Character Songs *Asuna: My Independent Destiny by Tomatsu Haruka *Sachi: Memory Heart Message by Hayami Saori *Silica: Lovely Super Idol by Hidaka Rina *Lisbeth: Cheer! Tear? Cheer!! by Takagaki Ayahi *Yui: I Know "Ai" by Itou Kanae *Suguha: Face To You by Taketatsu Ayana *Leafa: Sky The Graffiti by Taketatsu Ayana *Kirito: Sword & Soul by Matsuoka Yoshitsugu. *'Sing All Overtures' by Yoshitsugu Matsuoka, Haruka Tomatsu, Ayana Taketatsu, Kanae Itō, Rina Hidaka, and Ayahi Takagaki. *Yui: Heart Sweet Heart by Itou Kanae Soundtracks * Sword Art Online Original Soundtrack vol.1 * Sword Art Online Original Soundtrack vol.2 Episodenliste Staffel 1 Aincrad Fairy Dance Spezielle Folge Staffel 2 Phantom Bullet } | align="center" |20. September 2014 |- | colspan="3" | After checking the map, Kirito found out that twenty four players had already been killed, while only Yamikaze and himself were shown on the map. Seeing as, even accounting for Sinon, Sterben and Pale Rider, the number of players killed and still alive did not match the total, Kirito speculated that Death Gun had more than one accomplice in charge of the killings in the real world. Fearing that Yamikaze might also be a target, Kirito and Sinon decided that Kirito should be the bait, while Sinon sniped Yamikaze and Sterben from a distance. Some time later, while Yamikaze was closing in on Kirito, Sterben attempted to kill Kirito. Sensing the killing intent of the player killer, Kirito managed to sense where he would be shot from and barely managed to dodge the bullet. Noticing a sniper shot, Yamikaze immediately hid behind an obstacle for cover, but he was then shot by Sinon and killed. After handling Yamikaze, Sinon turned her attention to Sterben, but, as she had already used up her no-Bullet Line shot, Sterben was able to see her targeting him. The two of them fired at each other at the same time and, while Sterben managed to destroy Sinon's scope, Sinon managed to destroy Sterben's sniper. However, as Kirito was about to strike Sterben, the masked player drew out an estoc and countered Kirito's attack. After a conversation, Sterben began assaulting Kirito with overwhelming speed. |- | align="center" | 13 |'Phantom Bullet' | align="center" |27. September 2014 |- | colspan="3" |Während sie Kiritos erfolgslosen Kampf mit Sterben (Death Gun) zuschaut, fragt sich Sinon ob es irgendetwas gebe, das sie tun könnte um zu helfen, jetzt, wo ihr Zielfernrohr zerstört war und sie nicht schießen konnte. Unterdessen, während er versucht Sterbens überwältigender Schnelligkeit standzuhalten und ein Lücke zwischen den Angriffen zum Kontern zu finden, versucht Kirito sich an Sterbens Namen, den er in SAO hatte, zu erinnern. Gerade als Kirito dabei war wieder getroffen zu werden, dass der Spieler früher, auf seinen roten Augen basierend, «XaXa mit den roten Augen» genannt wurde. Überrascht seinen Namen zu hören, verfehlte Sterben sein Ziel. Dann, als sein Sinn des Urteils verlangsamte, zielte Sinon eine Kugellinie auf Sterben, was verursachte, dass er instinktiv ausweichen wollte, obwohl Sinon nicht auf ihn schießen würde. Bei dieser Lücke versuchte Kirito zu kontern, doch Sterben nutzte seinen Mantel um zu verschwinden. In diesem Moment fühlte Kirito die Wärme von Asunas Händen und ihm fiel die FN Five-Seven, die er an seinem Seitenarm hat, ein. Dann nutzte er die Pistole um auf Sterben zu schießen, was verursachte, dass seine Tarnung verflog, und nutzte sein Photon Sword um Sterben durchzuschneiden. Danach tauschten Sinon und Kirito Kontaktdaten aus und Sinon entschied das Turnier mit einer Geschenkgranate, was beiden erlaubte, Gewinner zu sein. Zurück in ihrer Wohnung schaute Shino nach Eindringlingen, fand stattdessen aber Shinkawa Kyouji vor der Tür. Nach einem Gespräch mit ihm jedoch fing Kyouji an merkwürdig zu handeln und versuchte Shino zu umarmen, was sie veranlasste ihn von sich weg zu schieben. Dann holte Kyouji eine Spritze einer tödlichen Droge, genannt Succinylcholin, heraus und verriet, dass er einer von Death Guns Komplizen war und dass er geplant hatte, ihr die Droge einzuspritzen, sodass sie in einer anderen Welt wiedergeboren werden könnten. Shino schaffte es sich zu befreien und wollte aus der Wohnung rausrennen, doch als sie gerade dabei war die Tür zu öffnen, fing Kyouji sie. Gerade dann rannte Kazuto in den Raum und griff Kyouji an. |- | align="center" | 14 |'Ein kleiner erster Schritt' | align="center" |4. Oktober 2014 |- | colspan="3" | While Kazuto tried to defend himself against Kyouji, he left an opening for Kyouji to attempt to inject him with succinylcholine. Instead of running away, Shino returned inside and knocked Kyouji out with a stereo. Shino then checked on Kazuto's condition, but found out that there was an electrode stuck at the part of his chest where Kyouji had attempted to inject him with the drug and that the electrode protected him against the needleless syringe. Several days later, Shino was called out by Endou, who again tried to demand money from her. As Shino refused the demand, Endou took out a model gun and threatened Shino. However, after Endou unsuccessfully attempted to fire with it, Shino took the gun from Endou, showed her that the safeties needed to be disabled to fire and then shot a can with it before returning it back to Endou. As Shino was about to leave the school grounds, she saw that Kazuto was waiting for her near the entrance and drawing unwanted attention. Kazuto first drove Shino to a cafe to meet with Kikuoka Seijirou about the Death Gun incident. After that, Kazuto took Shino to the Dicey Cafe, where he introduced her to Asuna and Shinozaki Rika (Lisbeth). Kazuto then revealed that he had told the two girls about Shino's past and explained that he had them help him with finding a certain person that she should meet. The person was revealed to have been a woman, named Oosawa Sachie, who was the post office worker threatened by the robber that Shino killed. The woman thanked Shino for saving her life and told her that she was pregnant at the time, so Shino had also saved the life of her daughter, Mizue. Kazuto then explained that he wanted Shino to think about the people that she had saved by killing the robber and thus be able to forgive herself for it. |- | align="center" | 14,5 |'Debriefing' | align="center" |11. Oktober 2014 |- | colspan="3" |Sinon erzählte in Rückblenden noch mal den Handlungsstrang Phantom Bullet aus ihrer Sicht und schloß Frieden mit Ihrer Vergangenheit. |} Kaliber } | align="center" |18. Oktober 2014 |- | colspan="3" | TBA |- | align="center" |'16' |'Der König der Riesen'Inoffizielle Übersetzung | align="center" |25. Oktober 2014 |- | colspan="3" | TBA |- | align="center" |'17' |'Excaliber' | align="center" |01. November 2014 |- | colspan="3" | TBA |} Mother's Rosario } | align="center" |08. November 2014 |- | colspan="3" | TBA |} Blu-ray/DVD Sao-bdcover-1.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 1 cover Sao-bdcover-2.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 2 cover Sao-bdcover-3.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 3 cover Sao-bdcover-4.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 4 cover Sao-bdcover-5.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 5 cover Sao-bdcover-6.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 6 cover Sao-bdcover-7.jpg|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 7 cover Sao-bdcover-8.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 8 cover Sao-bdcover-9.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 9 cover Extraedition.png|Sword Art Online Extra Edition Blu-ray cover Sao-usabdcover-1.png|Sword Art Online America edition Blu-ray Box I cover Sao-usabdcover-2.png|Sword Art Online America edition Blu-ray Box II cover Sao-usabdcover-3.png|Sword Art Online America edition Blu-ray Box III cover Sao-usabdcover-4.png|Sword Art Online America edition Blu-ray Box IV cover In Japan wurden alle 9 Bände der 1. Staffel zwischen dem 24. Oktober 2012 und 26. Juni 2013 veröffentlicht, während die Extra Edition am 23. April 2014 veröffentlicht wurde. Jeder Band ist in 3 Versionen aufgeteilt: Limitierte Edition Blu-ray Discs, DVDs Limited edition, und Regular Edition DVDs. Limitierte Auflagen beinhalten einen Charakter Kommentar, spezielle Folgen mit dem Titel "Sword Art Offline" für jede Ausgabe, einem Non-Credit Opening für Band 1 und 6, ein Non-Credit End- Song für 5 und 9, und einem original Soundtrack für Ausgaben 4 und 7. Ausgabe 1 und 9, sowie die Extra Edition Sonderausgabe wurden auch mit einerm Kurzgeschichten-Roman ausgelifert, Der Tag zuvor, Der Tag danach und Regenbogenbrücke. Jede Ausgabe hat auch eine Episode mit einem Audiokommentar von den Machern und den japanischen Sprechern. Es gibt auch Specials, in denen zum Beispiel 16-Seiten-Deluxe-Booklets, enthalten sind. Diejenigen, die Ausgabe 1 und 6 BD / DVD von bestimmten Geschäften kaufen, konnten eine Sammelbox erhalten, die einen Handlungsstrang umfassten, mit einer Illustration auf dem Einband von abec. Diejenigen, die alle Bände aus diesen Geschäften zusammen kauften, haben eine Besetzung Symposium CD dazu bekommen. Es gibt auch viele verschiedene Shop-spezifische Angebote, die durch den Kauf dieser Disks erworben werden kann, in diesen Specials kann der Inhalt von Shop zu Shop variieren. Disks der Extra Edition sind auch seit April 2014 einzeln erhältlich, mit einer limitierten Auflage, ähnlich denen der 1. Staffel, mit einer Sword Art Offline-Folge, einem Kurzgeschichtem-Roman, einem 16-seitigen Deluxe Booklet, digitale Charakter-Design, Boni usw.. Im Gegensatz zu der japanischen Blu-ray Disc-Version, sind die amerikanischen Blu-ray-Discs für die 1. Staffel in 4 BD-Box-Sets / DVD-Volumes, 2 Sätze für jeden Handlungsstrang verpackt. Original Soundtracks, Audiokommentar und spezielle Episoden sind auch in BD-Box-Sets enthalten. Beide BD-und DVD-Box-Sets Ausgaben haben ein Non-Credit Opening / Ending enthalten. Zahlreiche andere Materialien sind auch in beiden Versionen enthalten, obwohl die BD Boxset noch mehr Material beinhaltet, darunter ein 16-Seiten-Deluxe Booklet , Englisch Cast Interviews und so weiter. Blu-ray-Bonus Folgen Die folgenden Episoden werden produziert von I was a Ballerina co.,ltd. Referenzen Externe Links * Japanese official site for the anime * America official website for the anime Navigation en:Sword Art Online Anime Mainpage es:Anime pl:Sword Art Online (anime) Kategorie:Anime